The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and, more particularly, to monitoring video and/or audio conferences.
Monitoring of conferences is needed. When a conference is established, one or more “monitors” may wish to oversee the conference, without being detected by the conference participants. The monitor may even wish to selectively communicate with a conference participant, again without being detected by the other conference participants. A trainer, for example, may wish to “listen in” on a telemarketing conversation and “coach” the telemarketer, without the called party hearing the coach's instructions. A supervisor may wish to train a sales person during a video conference, without the customer knowing of the supervisor's participation. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for monitoring video, audio, and/or telephone conferences without the monitor's comments being detected by all the participants.